Never knowing
by Constantinox3
Summary: Not much, just some cute things i think about. Drabbles, please R&R. Includes everyonee.
1. Warmth

**Hiyaa (: kaay, so, some of you might recognize these first 5 drabbles... it's cause i posted them for friends, but i noticed not much people read friends, so i just switched the names. but don't worry, i'm still making new ones. If you didn't read the ones on friends, i hope you enjoy these ones. Confused? message me :) anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own degrassi, but im happy they made these two happen ;)**

* * *

"I'll be out in a second, sorry for the wait"

"it's okay Clare, I'll be right outside." Eli said grinning into the phone.

They both hung up.

Although Eli didn't want to admit it, it was a little bit chilly outside, and cursed to himself for not bringing a better jacket. The weather had changed since the morning. It was sunny but with a refreshing breeze- now it was just terrible.

Eli stared at the building infront of him. He couldn't believe she had her own book store. He always knew she was a great writer."You ready?" He heard her voice behind him.

Eli's thoughts got interrupted, but he quickly turned around.

He could see she was upset, but she quickly changed her expression, trying to hide her real feelings. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"yea, I'm fine. Let's just get to the coffee House?"

"Okay…" Eli said a little stunned at her eagerness.

A strong breeze past them and they both shivered.

Unconsciously, Eli took his coat off and placed it on Clare.

That's when she smiled. "Thanks Eli."

"Anytime" he smiled.

**Alright, I hope you liked it, I know it's unoriginal, but I've always loved the way a guy gives you a sweater or whatever, knowing you're cold. It's just so sweet! And they're not together in this one…. **


	2. Reminded

**Alrighty kiddies, new chappy (: yay! *cheer* haha. I know it hasn't even been a day, but still, I have a lot of ideas and I need to jot them down before I forget. Well, Enjoyy (:**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but whatevs.**

"goodnight Clare. Sweet dreams, see you in the morning?" Eli said with a shy smile.

"Night Eli, sleep tight." Clare replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eli chuckled at how lucky he was. College was finally the best. He got the girl he wanted since he was little.

He walked down her steps, heading toward his house. He was happy, felt like flying.

Not knowing, he was humming "fall for you"

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Clare, who was at home getting ready for bed was feeling the same. Who knew Eli- the new goth kid would affect her like this. She couldn't help but smile. She flopped on her bed, satisfied with the night.

While hugging her pillow, remembering the moments of the night, she heard her cell phone ring.

Goodnight Clare, have a good sleep.

You know I love you right?

-Eli.

Clare sighed, completely in her own world.

She would have a good sleep for sure.

**There you go, another one. I, for one, love being reminded someone loves me like I love them. Makes me feel good. What about you? Got any good experiences that I can right about? Let me know, I promise I'll mention you in the credits (:**


	3. The odds

Elloo =) if you guys haven't noticed, the times are different. Some are original time, some are when they are young. Confused? Message me then, or leave reviews :] I'd be glad to answer them. And don't forget about ideas… could make cute stories! Anyways, I'm trying to put everyone into these, so I'm sorry if it's going everywhere. Oh and i hope they aren't confusing you...

**Disclaimer: gawd, stop making me feel bad, I don't own them! x)**

"okay class, we are going to be dancing for gym today." Their teacher announced to their whole class.

Aww! The whole class complained.

"I wouldn't be complaining, if I were you, I'd be getting my dancing shoes ready, this counts as a big part of your final mark." Their teacher smirked also satisfied he shut them up.

Everybody sulked, but reluctantly got in pairs.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?" the gym teacher yelled, knowing he was pissing off his students.

"What do you mean? We're getting in pairs, that's what you do for dance." One kid said, implying the teacher was stupid.

"you think I'm letting you guys get off that easy? I'm choosing your partners. Now, get in order."

Eli crossed his fingers, hoping he wouldn't be with that Clare girl. He hated her so much.

Clare, who was on the other side of the gym, was wishing for the same. She wondered why she would have ever met a guy like Eli.

"Okay, James and Vivian, Nathaniel and Jasmine and finally, Eli and Clare."

"What! Eli and Clare yelled in unison, can we switch?"

"Nope all pairs are final, now deal with it. positions everybody!"

Eli had his hand on her waist, the other in the embrace of her hand. Clare on the other hand had her hand on his shoulder, the other in his grasp. The music played, and they swayed. They couldn't help but wonder "what are the odds?"

But somehow it felt right.

**Liked it? Hate it? Let me know, just have to click the review button.=) haha. Oh and I forgot to mention, in the last chapter, it was fall for you by secondhand serenade. I had this happen to me once, it was so unexpected, but I thought about it for a while, but now it's just a memory. I was in gym, and out of all people, I got HIM. Anyways, hope you like them so far….**


	4. Hate that I love you

** please keep those reviews coming! I'd really appreciate it, and will inspire me even more. They make my day, which make good chapters (: I'll stop rambling now…. Here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but these ideas I do (: **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Hate that I love you

"_I like you, and I want to be with you, please give me a chance. _

_I've changed; I really do care about you…"_

"_I don't know…" she said, trying to fight saying yes, but keeping some sense. _

"_Please?" he gave her__ that __look of his._

It was a mistake. She shouldn't have been close with him.

She was furious.

He was happy.

She ignored him

He tried to apologize

She walked away from him-everything they had

He followed- only once

She wanted to heal

He kept coming back- with lies

She was stupid to believe them

He texted her, with nonsense,

She knew none of that was real

He went to talk with her friends

She wanted him to sincere about it all

He wondered why he cared so much

She couldn't stop thinking about the memories

He remembered the hurtings,

She wondered how he's the only one who can affect her like this

He gave up

She had given up a long time ago

_They hate that they love eachother._

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_I hate that I love you so…._

As much as they wanted to forget about it all, they both knew the truth.

**New one posted! Woohoo! =P anyways, how'd you like it? I'm actually proud of this one; I put a lot of effort into it. I wanted to show that not everything has a happy ending, even though you try your hardest to make it right. This actually happened to me, and it still kind of bugs me to this daay, but you have to stay positive right? Most of what I wrote I have experience with, and others I just like how it felt in the moment. I was inspired by the song "hate that I love you" by Rihanna and Neyo. I was listening to it, and it reminded me of these things. Those are the lyrics too, the one in here. Have you ever got hurt like this? Let me know (: **


	5. Beautiful

**new chapter everyonee (: please R&R (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just make nice stories.**

* * *

They were walking back to their house from the park. It was a nice day- sunny, but with a cool breeze.

It was a normal day- just being together, hanging out, being _them._

He couldn't help but stare at her. The way she walked, the way she smiled, the way she said _his_ name, the way she spoke, everything about her was amazing. That's when the breeze came. It blew her hair out of her way, and showed her face. Now, he was in a trance. He just looked at her.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He smiled, completely honest. But whispered "inside and out."

She smiled, which made him smile even more. She hugged him, and he wrapped his arm around her. They walked back in each others embrace.

Yup, their life was just beautiful.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I think it's really sweet how a guy says you're beautiful randomly. It just shows how much they appreciate you, and you feel one of a kind. Wow, sappy. =P anyways, hope you like them so far... oh and i'm not putting any names because i want you guys to imagine who it would be, and fill it in (:**


	6. Holding on

**Okeydokey guys, seems like some are reading these…. So new chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: jeez, don't own it (:**

Chapter 6: Holding on.

* * *

She'd been in the same spot for 10 minutes now, and no one seemed to care….

I'm not going to deny it, I'm terrified. I thought I could do it, but I can't. I don't understand how people can do it. It's just so high! She thought to herself.

I could tell she was scared. Her face was blank and pale. It was actually quite funny, since she was afraid of _"nothing". _Just watching her at the top of the hill was amusing. He knew the second she agreed to come, she would eventually back out.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to get rid of the stress. She had a tight grip on her ski poles and she knew once she let go of them, she would fall.

Now, he just felt bad. He decided to approach her.

"Hey, you okay? You seem a bit out of it." He said waiting for her denial.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" she gave him the most convincing look she could give, hiding the fact that she was frightened of heights.

"I never said you had to come, you're just stubborn. There _are _some things you can't be good at, you know." He smirked, knowing she would back fire.

He heard no response, which surprised him. He turned to her. Her face was the same before he came. She was just staring down the hill, obviously petrified.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He grabbed her chin so she was looking at him. "I got you." He grabbed her hand in his.

He didn't notice, but she smiled.

She never wanted him to let go….

* * *

**There you go! I like this one. Its just sweet how a guy can show his affection is the simplest waay. I think its cute when they help you in something your obviously scared of. Hope you like them! and please Revieww. ! :D**


	7. Memories

Hiyaa (: kaay, well I'm still wrtitng, so heres a new chapter. Thankyou for the reviews so faar!

**Disclaimer; don't own it, I have to deal with it… :P**

* * *

"Come on, please?" she pleaded, while tugging on his arm.

"Aww, really? Do I _really_ absolutely have to? Can't we do something else?" he complained, really wanting to get out of it.

"It will only take a second… please?" she gave him a look he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but this is the first AND last time okay?"

"yea yea, now lets go before a line starts!" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the photo booth.

"SMILE!" she clapped in joy. He didn't know why she was enjoying this so much.

"Funny face!" she said again smiling.

"Pose! That's it!" she said giggling looking at his poses.

"Finally! We're done!" He was relieved. "why did you even drag me into that? We just wasted money on photos!"

She huffed, and quietly replied. "I just want to be able to remember all these moments together…" her voice trailing off.

He smiled, and hugged her.

He would never forget _anything _they had.

* * *

**What'd yall think? The reason why I wrote this was because I want to show how a guy can actually be into the relationship, its hard to find those eh girls? :P anyways, enjoyed it? Please review! I'm going to start asking for suggestions :)**


End file.
